Various digital video cameras and mobile apparatuses, such as smartphones and tablet computers incorporating digital cameras, may have two or more microphones for audio recording. The microphones may be placed in such a way that allows implementing several audio recording modes, such as stereo or surround sound recording. The user interface makes it possible to select a recording mode and other audio recording parameters, such as enabling and disabling high-pass filtering. However, the user may not always have time to select optimal settings, e.g. in ad hoc situations. Furthermore, selection of optimal settings may be difficult in loud or noisy conditions because monitoring of audio is unfeasible or unsupported.